Lord Faragus
Lord Faragus is a Faragus who is a spirit, he wears a cape and a top hat, he is a Dark Yellow Faragus that has the ability to fly, he is the true antagonist of Mario & Luigi, Wario & Waluigi : The Chaos, he was the one behind this all along, to battle him is to have 100%, to do 100% is to take photos of all enemys, Defeat all bosses and optional ones, have Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, and find 5 Shadow Stars that are located in 5 Uncharted Hidden Islands : Triangle Island, Location : its ontop of the mountain, Square Island, Location : its underground, defeat monty moles to get it, Circle Island, Location : it will appear after circling the island, Hexagon Island, Location : it will only appear when you find 3 switches located all over the island, Octopus Island : It will only appear after you find the sad octopus, a rose for his beloved date, and you must have defeated the final boss Attacks He would attack Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi by shooting Lasers out of his eyes that would make a portal behind the brothers, the color the laser is either Red or green/Yellow or purple that is going to target Mario or Luigi/Wario or Waluigi, he would rarely attack Mario or Luigi/Wario or Waluigi by throwing a Barrel magically on either one of them, he will fake out a Barrel drop if Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi begin countering it with a hammer, if His HP is Cut half, he would begin getting angry and shoot 2 lasers that are Red or green/Yellow or purple, both/four bros. would have to jump the lasers to avoid high damage (more defense won't work as you will still get high damage), in his true form, he would attack the brothers by grabbing them and smashing them on the ground Appearance Lord Faragus looks like a Faragus Spirit that looks like a Smorg from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door, he dons a Very Dark-Blue Cape, a red Top hat, he has evil yellow eyes, his skin is Dark Yellow color, his true form is alot of Faragus pieced together with Big evil yellow eyes, who has small arms with Faragus that resembles human hand, Game Appearance Mario & Luigi, Wario & Waluigi : The Chaos He appears as the true final boss of this game, he only appears when the save file is 100%, after the final boss is defeated, he will leave behind mysterious sign all over the places that says "Feast more wrath of Darkness - ???", ??? will be erased and replaced with Lord Faragus when the game has 100%, after reading all of the signs, he will appear and attack the Mario Bros./Wario Bros., after being defeated, he will fly away to The hideout, after being defeated there again, he will reveal his true form as pieced Faragus with big evil eyes, with arms that has Faragus that resembles human hands, (will be comming soon) Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Magicians Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Males